So, I Heard You Like Your StepBrother
by pinkfluffyelephant
Summary: Rin's life is ironic - she has to SHARE A BEDROOM WITH her step-brother of all people! Not only does she have to share with him, she has to put up with his 'social-life'. Here's a guide of how to avoid getting raped by your step-brother at all costs. RxL


Disc.: I'm not even **part**-Asian.

* * *

><p><strong><span>CHAPTER ONE.<span>  
><strong>_INSERT FANCY LITTLE TITLE HERE._

It was just one of those days.  
>One of those days… which are… one of those days? And according to the alarm clock on my duchess, it is a time, however, that is not very relevant to the topic of… this. Okay, fine, it's 11AM; I'm bored out of my underwear and really have nothing to look forward to – except homework. It's a trillion and something degrees Celsius, I seem to be gushing buckets of perspiration (if that's possible) and slowly dehydrating due to that reason.<br>The ice-cold glass of water I poured at least half an hour ago has turned to boiled water. I can practically see the water turning into oxygen.  
>Len just walked into my room – correction; <em>our <em>room, ever since last summer, he has become my brother, somehow, legally, due to our parents getting married. And no, we are not related. So practically, my Mum and Leon are hoping that he rapes me in my sleep and knocks me up with triplets or something like that.  
>He sits on my feet, which are on the bed, because I was lying across the bed – <em>my <em>bed and farts. Okay, so he doesn't fart physically, but he makes the noise with his mouth and looks at me. I look at him. He looks at me. I look at him. He looks at me. I look at him. He smiles at me. I grimace at him. He touches my knee-cap. I punch him in the crotch. Gross, it was lumpy. I feel sad because that action just confirmed that I want a sister.  
>I walk out of my room with a smirk on my face, leaving my non-related brother on the floor dying silently. That's what he gets when he sits on my bed, on my feet, pretends to fart and touches my knee-cap. He is a worm.<br>I stop walking when I reach the lounge room. Mum is dancing in front of the TV. She stops dancing and looks at me. I smirk at her. She raises her eyebrows. I smirk even more. She frowns.  
>"What are you smirking about?" She asks. I smirked even harder; I thought my face might split in two. She looks concerned now.<br>"Nothing," I say, still smirking. Then Len comes limping into the lounge room and collapses at my feet. I was tempted to sit on his face, but I was feeling generous and spared this low-life's… life.  
>"She punched me in the nuts…" Len moans, oh-so-dramatically while he's still on the floor, and Mum looks at me with a not-very-impressed expression on her face. She looked kind of… angry.<br>"Rin! You know that's bad! You could…" Blah, blah, blah, blah, blah and so on, here she goes ranting and raving on about boys and puberty and sex. I just look up to the ceiling and watch the fan go around in a circular motion.  
>"…next weekend Leon and I will be going to…" Blah, blah, blah… "…for the whole weekend I am leaving you two in charge, how can I trust you guys if you behave like this?" I snapped out of my trance at the last part. Len and I alone? IN A HOUSE WITH BEDS? I felt my skin go clammy and my face go pale. Mum just looks at me with her lips pressed together. I look at Len. He looks at me. I look at Mum. She had her hands on her hips now.<br>"W-what?" I stammered, stepping at least a meter away from Len in disgust. Seriously? SHE TRUSTS LEN? WHY? WHY DOESN'T SHE KNOW HE SLEEPS WITH ALMOST EVERY GIRL AT SCHOOL? "GROSS!" The word slipped out of my mouth. Mum looks at me. Len looks at me. I somehow look at both of them at the same time.  
>"What's gross, Rin?" Mum asks, raising her eyebrows again, leaning against the back of the couch and folding her arms over her chest. Len sits up with a grin on his face.<br>"She's thinking wrong thoughts again…" I heard him mutter under his breath. I kick him in the head, glance at Mum one more time and run for my life to my bedroom, blushing. He's such an idiot!

I sigh in irritation. I could hear Len and Mum discussing stuff from the lounge room, possibly Mum lecturing him or something, before the lounge room falls silent and I hear the noise of feet walking on the floorboards. They get louder and louder, closer and closer, before finally, someone knocks on the door. I guess it was Mum, since Len never knocks and Leon is at work.  
>"Rin?" Mum says, opening the door and walking in. She closes it behind her and looks at me. "What are you doing?" I was lying upside down on the edge of the bed, my head resting on the cold wooden floor and my legs resting up on the bed.<br>"Trying to get a headache," I replied, keeping my face as straight as possible. I wasn't literally trying to get a headache, but my head was hurting from the blood rushing down… or maybe it was the floor? Anyway, it hurts. Mum rolls her eyes at me.  
>"Rin, I am concerned with how you treat Len. I need you guys to get along so Leon can take a break off work for one weekend and we can go away somewhere. I want you guys to stay here and look after the house. It's just for two days. Please?" Mum asks, or says, or begs, I don't really know what she just… said. I looked at her for a few moments. My head was really hurting, so I rolled the rest of my body off the bed and sat up. I nod.<br>"Whatever." I sigh; it can't hurt, can it? If Len touches me, I'll just kill him and feed him to the cats next door. And then when Leon and Mum return home, I'll just say he committed suicide and told me to feed him to the cats. Or something like that. Mum's face lit up with joy.  
>"Really, Rin? Thank you!" She hugs me and squishes my face into her boobs. I can't breathe properly. "I already talked to Len and he said it was fine." She lets go of me and then disappears. She only loves me when she wants something.<p>

* * *

><p>It was Wednesday. I stare out the classroom window in boredom. Only 2 more days until Leon and Mum go to where ever they're going to (something that starts with a P…). I can't wait. Not.<br>The bell rings. And the next minute, Len appears next to me. I glare at him.  
>"What do you want?" I sighed in annoyance. Usually, when he talks to me at school, it's either a) 'Can I borrow some money so I can buy something from the tuckshop? I spent them all on condoms… dur…' or b) 'Can I have some of your lunch? I forgot to pack mine… dur…' I glared at him. He smiles sheepishly. Yes, I was right; he was definitely going to ask me one of those questions.<br>"Can I have some of your lunch? I was in a rush this morning and didn't have time to pack any." He asks, scratching the back of his head. I narrowed my eyes. "Please?" He pouts. I think I just threw up in my stomach.  
>"Firstly," I say, waggling my finger at him and swallowing, "take that look off your face. It's making me sick. Secondly," I paused, "fine. Just leave me alone. You can have some of my salmon roe." I stand up and gather my books off the table. Len's face literally says: Victory! He's such an idiot.<br>He follows me to my locker and I pull out my bento. I could feel the other girls in my grade glaring at me. Yes, maybe my step-brother has the looks and charm of a prince, and has dated (and slept with) a third of the girls at school, but he's still an idiot and my step-brother. I open my bento and hand him the two pieces of salmon roe, which he swallows whole in one go.  
>"Thanks," He says, before shoving his palm in my face.<br>"You owe me, idiot." I reply dryly, clawing his hand away from my face with my one free hand. He rolls his eyes and walks off. I watch him walk away, and he raises his hand up over his shoulder and waves. I hid my smile behind my straw-like hair. He's an idiot.

The bell rings, declaring it was the end of school. I sidle over to my locker and Len appears again. Here we go, he's going to tell me we can't go home together because 'he's got something on' (i.e. make-out fest with his current girlfriend or… you-know-what).  
>"Go ahead," I say automatically before he could even speak. He clears his throat.<br>"Alright, tell Lily and Dad that I've gone to see a friend and stuff." He murmurs, and then disappears. I sigh out loud and put on my bag. I know he'll sneak in through the window tonight and wake me up as usual. Then he'll get changed and stalk around the room stark naked. And then he'll go to sleep. And then I'll sit up half the night, staring at him because I have nothing better to do. He's such a light sleeper; I can't even turn on a book-light and read a book. Even going to the bathroom ends up with a midnight conversation before I get pissed and ignore him.  
>And the truth is; he doesn't know that he wakes me up. I just lie. I don't know why, I just hate making people feel bad. Although, I kind of still make people feel bad; a lot.<br>I walk home in a partly-gloomy mood for no reason – I'm just guessing it's the hormones swinging, and stop at the local grocery store to buy a packet of pocky. I eat about 5 on the way, and leave the rest for Len, since he always gets peckish during the middle of the night. He eats a lot.  
>I let myself into the house and call out, "I'm home!" and Mum pokes her head around the corner of the hallway.<br>"Hey Rin," She says, walking up to me and hugging me. She pulls away and looks over my shoulder. She frowns. "Where's Len?" I shrugged.  
>"Over at a friend's place or something." I say, stepping around her and shrugging off my bag.<br>"Again?" She sighs, following me as I walked down the hallway to my room. "Does he not like hanging around us or something?" She laughs, although I don't really see the point as her comment being hilarious. I roll my eyes.  
>"Pretty much," I mutter under my breath. I dump my bag in my room and unpack it, taking my empty bento box to the kitchen and washing it out. I grab an orange from the fridge and walk back to my room. I sat on the edge of Len's unmade bed for no reason and ate it. Then, I got the box of pocky and found a sticky-note. I wrote on the sticky-note:<p>

_To my dearest and stupid step-brother Len,  
>Eat this and get fat.<em>

_Sincerely,  
>Rin – the best step-sister in the whole universe.<em>

I stuck it onto the pocky box and placed on his bedside table, smiling to myself.

* * *

><p>At exactly 3AM, Len climbs through the window in the most 'quietest' way he can. I was facing the window and his bed, so I could see what he was up to. And yes, his quiet-mode was so noisy I was awake by the time he was just stepping onto the floor. He glances over at me and I clamp my eyes shut, pretending to be asleep.<br>I kept my eyes closed until I heard him making noise again. I open one eye sneakily, and watched him strip down to his underwear, before pulling on his pyjamas. His back was facing me. He walks over to his bedside table and picked up the pocky box and sticky-note, before stepping over to the window to read it. I watched a smile come across his face; he shook his head and looked at me again. I shut my eye.  
>I heard him move once more, the sound of him crunching on the pocky. I didn't open my eye again, because I was almost positive he was sitting on the edge of his bed watching me. I think he was waiting for me to wake up, or something. I heard him chuck the pocky box in the bin and his footsteps come closer over to where I lay. Please don't rape me… please don't rape me…<br>He sucks in a breath and walks away. I wait, before opening my eyes and looking at him across the room. He was in bed, fast asleep already, softly snoring. I watch him for a while, curious as he was smiling in his sleep.

I wake up to the noise of an alarm clock and the groan of an annoyed Len. I sat up groggily, switching the alarm clock off. I look at Len, his head underneath his pillow and the sheets kicked off his body. I shake my head and sigh, throwing the sheets off me and stalking over to the side of Len's bed.  
>"LEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN. IT'S TIME TO GET UP NOW, PRINCESS. RISE AND SHINE!" I sang loudly, jumping onto his bed and bouncing up and down. He groans and starts to swat me with his hand, before grabbing his pillow and whacking me. I began to tickle him underneath the armpits and he starts to laugh. He's still attacking me with the pillow, though. I end up grabbing his legs and dragging him off the bed. And then I started tickling his feet.<br>"Okay! Okay! I'm up, I'm up!" He chokes, pulling his feet from my grasp and standing up. I rolled my eyes and turn to go outside my room, but then Len gets me into a headlock and ruffles my hair with his fist. He stops, though, when the bedroom door opens.  
>"I heard you guys-" Mum pauses and rolls her eyes when she sees our position, "- are up. I'm glad to see you two are getting along." She folds her arms over her chest and raises her eyebrows in amusement. Len lets go of me and I end up face-planting the floor.<br>"Ow," I say, sitting up while holding my hand to my forehead and glaring at Len. He smiles sheepishly.  
>"Sorry," He somewhat apologizes.<br>"You better be," I mutter, narrowing my eyes.  
>"Better get ready for school, you two." Suddenly, Leon appears beside Mum at the door. It's funny; Len is almost like a replica of Leon – except, Leon has shorter hair. "Don't want you guys being late." He chuckles. Mum turns and kisses him on the lips. And they end up making out in the bedroom doorway.<br>"Oh my G-! Do you mind?" I exclaimed, jumping up and slapping my hand over Len's eyes. "Don't do that! You'll teach him bad habits!" It's not like he hasn't got bad habits anyway. They both begin to laugh and pull away. Len pulls my hand away from his face and rolls his eyes. His cheeks were kind of red. I smirked. I just embarrassed him with the truth.  
>"Okay, okay, you two little love-birds, whatever you are, go and get ready for school." Leon laughs, stepping into the room and pecking both of our foreheads. Wait – what? Love-birds – are you serious? I always knew they were trying to get us hooked up!<br>"Gross!" I cry, running out of the room, trying to rid the terrible mental-image I just got. My cheeks were beetroot red, according to the bathroom mirror. I frown and poke my cheek. I hope Len didn't see _that_. I would never hear the end of it.  
>Speak of the devil and the devil turns up; Len stalks into the bathroom with beetroot cheeks as well. His eyes are wide in a sarcastic way and his mouth is curved into an unsure smile. I don't really know what to call that expression, so I'll call it the 'my-parents-are-freaks-and-trying-to-make-me-hook-up-with-my-step-sister' expression.<br>"Adults these days," He sighs, avoiding my gaze in the mirror as he opens the drawer and pulls out his yellow hairbrush. He brushes his hair and ties his hair up into a ponytail, the usual, and stalks back out again. Was he just embarrassed?  
>I walked back to my room to retrieve my school uniform and Len's already dressed, just tying his tie. He glances up at me and we exchange glances. I left the room and went to have a shower. If you were also wondering, on a side note, Len doesn't take showers in the morning. It's kind of gross.<p>

After taking my shower, eating breakfast, packing my lunch and brushing my teeth, I kiss Mum goodbye and head off to school with Len. On the bright side, Len cleans his teeth in the morning as well as at night. It makes me slightly relieved to know if he tries to forcefully rape me in my sleep and snog my face his teeth will be clean and his breath will be minty.  
>Len begins to whinge about being tired and having sore muscles. Hey, it's not my fault you do the 'you-know-what' until like, 2:30 in the morning. I don't say this though – I just hmm and harr the way through the conversation. Finally, Len just looks at me.<br>"Are you even listening to what I'm saying?" He asks me, his mouth in a straight line.  
>"Nope," I reply bluntly, and watch the invisible birds fly past. Oh, look, a chimpanzee. Whoops, that's Len, my bad. Len glares at me.<br>"Get that stupid smile off your face." He orders in a serious tone, although, Len is never really serious and most of the time he's just joking, so I brush it off and grin like a retard. He sighs and rolls his eyes.  
>"Hey, Rin," He starts, and I 'hmm' at him to show I'm paying slight attention, "have you had or have a boyfriend yet?" I almost choke on nothing. I stop walking and just stare at Len, who kept walking until he realised I had stopped. He turns and looks at me.<br>"Once – a long, long, very long time ago… in the cold depths of the night, where the trees caved in and grew faces… oh, that was such a-"  
>"Rin, are you being serious or just joking?" He asks, walking back to my side. He looks me in the eyes with his creepy cerulean blue ones. I shrug and began to walk again.<br>"I think it was once when I was a freshman in middle school. I went out with this kid, who was like, a senior in middle school, but we only went out for a month or so before the other kids starting calling him a cradle-snatcher and he said he just wanted to be friends. I think he liked someone else, some pretty girl in the same grade as him. I felt sorry for him, he asked me out and the kids gave him a hard time about it. Plus, I was a bit naïve back then and didn't really understand the whole idea of having a boyfriend. Like, we never kissed. Only hugged briefly, I think." I explain, and I can see Len nodding in the corner of my eye.  
>"What was his name?" He asks.<br>"Why do you want to know? What are you going to do? Bash him up or something?" I joke around, and Len frowns.  
>"<em>No<em>, I'm just curious. I want to see if I know him or not and what he looks like." He shrugs.  
>"Well, his name is like, Shion Kaito or something. He's a male. He's a human-being. And he had blue hair, I think." I say and can't help but be sarcastic. Len rolls his eyes.<br>"Okay," is all Len can murmur as we reached the school gates. He stops and looks at me. "Well, this is where we part. See you." And he runs off to his group of girlfriends who scream "OHHAI LENLEN! WE MISSED YOU OMNOMNOM. NOW MAKE OUT WITH US." Okay, not literally, but they did scream the first part. I sigh and roll my eyes while weaving my way through the crowd of grumpy middle-schoolers.

It's lunchtime. I always sit with Miki and Megumi (who I nickname Gumi), two good friends of mine, who are slightly more… normal than I am. Miki hates Len. And Gumi is the ex-girlfriend of Len, who doesn't really care if I'm his step-sister or not because I'll still happily listen to her bagging him. We were discussing the signs of when a guy likes you. And apparently, Len is interested in me.  
>"Yeah, I think a guy likes you when he can easily crack a joke around you." Miki says, chewing on her curry.<br>"I know, right? And when he doesn't act all awkward when you are both alone, instead, he acts like an idiot to try and make you laugh or impress you." Gumi adds, drinking out of her popper.  
>"Do you think a guy likes you if he's interested if you've had or have a boyfriend?" I say, finishing the last bit of my bento. They both looked at me.<br>"Totally, Rin - he probably wants to know if you're single and fresh!" Miki exclaims and I blush. Seriously? Anyway, since when have my friends become boy-experts?  
>"What, has a special someone asked you that?" Gumi says, smirking as she places the popper on the table.<br>"M-m-maybe…" I squeak, my cheeks flushing. Jesus! Since when did I ever get so embarrassed about Len – of all human-beings and idiots? I need counselling.  
>They both lean in, then lean back as fast as lightning as a body plops themselves next to me on the seat. They both go pale. I don't even have to look to realise who was casually sitting next to me.<br>"I ate all my bento just then and I forgot to bring my purse." I sigh, "And you still owe me – from yesterday, the day before, the day before and so on…" The person beside me, who is obviously Len, laughs.  
>"I'm not here to steal your food or money, Rin." Len says, and I roll my eyes. Then what is it? "I need help with some homework…" He suddenly plops a pile of Mathematics homework on the table and looks at me. Where the oranges did he get all that stuff from? I raise my eyebrows at him. I knew it, use and abuse, my friends, use and abuse.<br>"Len, I can certainly assure you that I fail Maths pretty as much as I fail Science. It's your fault for leaving it to last. Go and ask someone else to help you, because I'm not. I haven't gotten any returned favours to what I've been letting you take. So why should I help you with your homework? Go and annoy… I don't know… one of your-" Miki's hand interrupts my speech and she glares at Len and I.  
>"What Rin is <em>really <em>saying is that you should GTFO and leave her alone." Miki spits, her crimson eyes sharp and full of anger. Len sighs and gathers his books and paper. I pulled Miki's hand away from my mouth and shoot a look at her.  
>"Right," Len says, looking… offended, possibly in a fake way just to make Miki feel bad, "I'll see you after school, Rin." Len looks at me, his expression unreadable.<br>"Yeah," I agree, my eyes locking onto his. We stared at each other for a few moments, as if we were just waiting for one of us to say something else, before Miki impatiently clears her throat. I glanced at Miki who gave me a 'what-the-hell-was-that-look' before shoving the rude finger in Len's face.  
>"GTFO-" Insert Miki's nice language here, "- may you die in a hole." We all watched Len walk off as a gloomy pit of, well, gloom.<br>"Oh my God," I sigh in irritation, face-palming in agony, "Miki, just because you hate him, doesn't mean you can tell him to GTFO and to die in a hole. He is my step-brother, and you _will _have other times to encounter him. Possibly express your hatred on graduation." Miki rolls her eyes.  
>"It's not like you two had gooey-eyes just then. I saw it. I saw it all. Please don't tell me you two are going out-"<br>"EW. EWEWEW. NO. WE ARE NOT GOING OUT. NEVER. _EVER_." I shout angrily, standing up. The surrounding students who were sitting at the other tables or walking by stopped whatever they were doing and turn to look at our table. My face flushed. Miki and Gumi stared at me with shocked looks on their faces.  
>"I'm going." I mutter, turning away. "I'll see you guys later." And I storm off to my locker.<p>

And yes, the day did eventually end, with me avoiding everything and everyone. I couldn't avoid Len, though. He appeared when I was dragging myself to my locker like a zombie.  
>"Hey, Rin," He greets me. I don't even bother looking up. "What homework did we have today?" I rolled my eyes internally, because this was typical of Len – he's too lazy to note down his homework, so he asks me instead. I pulled out the school diary they force us to pay a lot of money for and handed it to him without looking. I accidentally hit him in the face.<br>"Sorry," I say in the least apologetic way, and continue to sort everything out in my locker, making it clean and organised for tomorrow. I heard him sigh in frustration.  
>"So… 3 pages for Math, 2 pages for English and a revision sheet for Science. Seriously, what's the deal with so much homework? Why must the teachers give us so much?" Len complains, which he always does. I don't really see the point; he doesn't even do his homework anyway. He waits until the start of the lesson and then asks me if he can copy from mine. I don't see how he can pull off a straight-B report card when he's so lazy.<br>"It's because they don't have to do it." I state, finally shutting my locker and locking it with the largest-lock-in-history-that-Leon-insists-in-me-having. I swear; I could probably kill someone with it. Lucky Len; he doesn't even bother locking his locker. I told you he was lazy.  
>He laughs. It's that cheeky chuckle thing, I get told a lot that girls love it. It makes me want to regurgitate fish like a penguin. Not his laugh; the thing about how girls love it.<br>"Nice one, Rin." He says, patting my back. I finally look up at him. He's grinning like an idiot – because he is an idiot – his cerulean eyes laughing. I realise something peculiar. He was standing there, waiting, with his bag on, as if he was going to go home with me. I raise my eyebrow in curiosity and Len must've read my mind, somehow.  
>"I have nothing to do this afternoon, so might as well come home for once. Lily must be getting a bit annoyed, am I right?" Len asks, and I start heading for the exit. He pads along next to me, in the brightest mood possible, when my mood is the kind of mood when your twin brother gets beheaded while wearing a dress. Talk about dying in style, my friend.<br>"Yeah," I sigh, staring straight ahead, "she keeps asking me stuff. As if I would know. Oh." I didn't mean to say the last thing, it sounded kind of snotty. Len doesn't seem to notice, though.  
>"Well," he starts in his I-am-a-wise-scientist-thingy tone of voice, "at least she's showing concern, anyway." Yep, he's definitely in a good mood – must've laid some girl in the abandoned classrooms in the old school blocks at lunch. Stop thinking dirty thoughts, Rin, stop thinking. I force myself to think of Len's skinny body, which, to be quite honest, isn't any better than the unmentionable thought I had just five seconds ago, but made me feel less like up-chucking lunch all over my shoes.<br>"Yeah," I say, with a grim look on my face, just from the terrible thoughts. Len leans in front of me and cocks his head to one side. Stop looking at me, you damn twit, you're not helping at all.  
>"What's up with you, grumpy?" He asks, "You've been pretty cantankerous this afternoon. Aren't you happy that I'm walking home with you instead of you walking alone? I'm protecting you from getting raped or murdered or kidnapped." Well, to be honest Len, I'd probably have higher chances getting raped by you. I don't say this aloud, though.<br>"Yeah," I say again, spacing out slightly. I now have an annoying headache, which isn't helping me focus properly. Len sighs again.  
>"I swore that you'd be over the moon with me accompanying you." He adds slyly, purposely trying to make me feel bad, or get pissed, or both. I probably would if you would grow up a bit and stop playing hide-the-sausage with fellow colleagues at school. Gross, wrong thoughts again. Len's skinny body, Len's skinny body…<br>"I am." I lie bluntly, "Just on the inside." Len rolls his eyes at the last remark and mutters 'as if' under his breath. We were coming up to the grocery store I usually stop at almost every day to buy Len crap.  
>"Hungry?" He says, stopping and pulling out his yellow-and-black wallet. It was nearly empty, except when he shook the extra change out he found $2 and some random other crap (i.e. condom wrappers, etc.). I screwed my face up when they fell out and he looked at me in an embarrassed way, blushing.<br>"Whatever," I say, waving my hand to the door. I don't know where the heck Len got that $2 from but I bet it was leftover change of what I 'lent' him the other day. He disappears and about three minutes later, he appears with a packet of Oreo sticks. Or whatever they are, I don't know – they are Oreo chocolate bars or something like that. He opens it and hands me one. The other one which came in the pack had disappeared before I even blinked, and I guessed Len had swallowed it whole already. I slowly chew mine, savouring every last bite.  
>We continue to walk down the pathway in silence, awkward, very awkward silence, until Len's hand accidentally bumps up against mine. I don't fret, or break out in a sweat (that rhymes!) and stay cool, since I'm used to that happening. It's usually an accident and he normally ends up apologizing for no reason. But this time he didn't.<br>I look up at him in curiosity but he was staring straight ahead like nothing happened. Maybe it was just me. He probably didn't even notice.  
>We reach home and Mum is overjoyed about the fact that Len came home for once with me. She looks at me, as if she was expecting me to say something. I only stare at her blankly, as if to say 'What?' but she shakes her head and ruffles Len's hair. What is with this family? Do they expect me to become a freaking psychic or something?<br>Len and I both walk to our room and sort everything out. Eventually, we end up having an arm wrestle and I'm winning.  
>Len keeps whining and saying, "It's unfair, it's unfair! You're a girl!" and I just smirk at him. He's such a prissy.<br>Mum walks into the room and starts cheering for me. Then Leon appears and starts cheering for Len. Suddenly, it's a name war in our bedroom and they're seeing who can shout their child's name the loudest. At the moment, no one is winning because Len and I are listening to our iPods and watching in amusement. Eventually, they give up and start snogging. That's when I grabbed some clean underwear out of Len's underwear drawer and fling it at them. Len complains about me contaminating his underwear and the room turns into a fight scene.  
>In the end, I conclude with sitting on top of Len who's crying in a <em>dramatic <em>way, "I surrender, I surrender!" while Mum is trying to drag me off him and Leon is just laughing his guts up. I get pissed and start to shove everyone out of my room.  
>"This is <em>my <em>room! All of you get out, now!" I yell, slamming the door in their faces. And then Len walks in casually.  
>"What are you doing? Get out!" I scream, trying to push him out again.<br>"Are you kidding? This is my room too, genius!" He screams back, slapping my hands away. I drop them to my sides.  
>"Damn, you're right. Sorry." I say. He rolls his eyes. Then he goes and sits on my pillow and farts.<p>

* * *

><p>It was Friday. The sun was shining, the people were laughing, and Len was testing out his kissing skills on another one of his girlfriends. I screw my face up in disgust as Gumi, Miki and I glide past them. I continue to watch as a teacher walks up and pulls them apart; lecturing them before handing them detention slips. I smirk in sadistic joy at my step-brother's failure.<br>Gumi waves her hand in front of my face.  
>"Hello, Earth to Rin? Are you there?" She says sarcastically, "Pulling faces while staring at your step-brother is not cool, dude. What are you, desperate or something, Virgin Mary?" I roll my eyes and sigh.<br>"I was just enjoying the fact of him getting in trouble for being a limpet." I explain. Miki pulls a face and Gumi waves her hand around like she's got something wrong with it.  
>"Excuses, excuses!" Gumi exclaims, "You just want to stare at him because you love him oh-so-much. I bet he has the hots for you too." She winks and I felt my stomach throw up.<br>"EW, please, don't even say that, you delinquent." I grumble as mental images and thoughts came rushing into my head.  
>"Oh! Can I come to your wedding, Rin? Can I be the bridesmaid?" Miki chirps randomly, and I stare at her in confusion and concern for her wellbeing. Is she on weed?<br>"Yeah, yeah! I want to be the bridesmaid, too!" Gumi pipes in, excitedly, and I'm just staring at them like they're a bunch of morons. Well, they _are _a bunch of morons, technically.  
>Suddenly, an arm appears around my shoulder and someone joins in, "Can I be the priest?" I feel myself groan mentally. I look at Len, who was grinning.<br>"Who's getting married?" He asks, and Gumi and Miki burst out laughing.  
>"Len, you can't be the priest, you're the-" I slap my hand over Gumi's mouth. I finally caught on to what they were talking about. Miki rolls her eyes at me.<br>"Rin, of course! Didn't you know you two were-"  
>"GROSS, GUMI! YOU COULD GIVE ME HERPES!" I scream, interrupting Miki just in time. I rip my hand away from Gumi's mouth and began to wipe it frantically on Len's sweater. Len leans away and tries to stop me.<br>"What'd she do? And would you please stop doing that?" Len asks, grabbing my hand and disabling it from wiping the slobber onto his sweater.  
>"She licked me!" I screech in disgust and wriggle my hand from his grasp. Len screws his face in repugnance and steps away.<br>"Then, why are you wiping her saliva on my jumper?" Len shouts at me, and I shrug.  
>"Well, since you both have licked each other's face off…" I explain, waving my finger in the air intelligently, "I thought you wouldn't mind!" Okay, so this excuse was coming off the top of my head. I just actually wanted to get rid of the stuff off my hand because it's yuck and unhygienic. Don't ask why I chose to rub it on Len, though.<br>Len just stares at me. I turn and I see Gumi glaring at me. Miki is behind Gumi giving her bunny ears. I try not to smirk and keep my face straight. I turn back to Len.  
>"Rin…" Len starts, I could tell he was not happy. He sighs in irritation and walks off. I turn to Gumi again. She sticks the rude finger at me and storms the opposite way. I look at Miki.<br>"Nice going, Rin." She says, her voice dripping with sarcasm. She gives me the thumbs up and the 'great-work' smile. Then, she follows Gumi away and I'm left standing alone in the corridor.

School ends, and it's the weekend. I greet Len at my locker once again and wonder how he can get to my locker so fast when we have the same lessons. Oh, right, our lockers are next to each other. Silly me.  
>He doesn't mention anything about what happened in lunch – actually, he is pretty much silent as he waits for me to prepare everything and such. Mum strictly told us to come home straight after school so she can discuss the house rules and blah, blah, blah… Plus, she threatened us with a knife.<br>Okay, so it was only a bread-and-butter knife and she was spreading some stuff onto her toast this morning so technically she wasn't. I was just trying to sound over-dramatic.  
>We walk home in an etching silence. I guess my intelligence was the size of a meatball and what I had said at lunch offended him… although, I never really meant to say it in an offensive way.<br>He also gave me the cold shoulder when we got home. Mum manages to corner us in our room and made us sit down on our beds so she can 'talk us through the house-rules thoroughly' because 'we don't want anyone getting hurt' and I swear I saw him roll his eyes behind Mum's back. Okay, so I guess he hates my guts.  
>"No fighting, no parties, no sneaking any drinks from the wine or alcohol, no unsafe sex and you're allowed to have one friend over. NOT OVERNIGHT. If you think of having sex with <em>anyone<em>, use condoms, they're in the bathroom cupboard if you need them. I don't need grandchildren yet." Mum pauses and looks at me. I mouth 'what?' and she gives me the 'you-know-what-I'm-talking-about' look. "And make sure you keep the house clean and don't break anything. Don't let strangers into the house, no illegal drug taking, no smoking, no walking outside naked and no licking in places I wouldn't lick-"  
>"Yes, Mum, I think we get it now. I don't think I'm that stupid to go and walk into the next door neighbour's yard stark-naked, have unprotected sex with them and then lick all the walls in the house with Len just because we feel like it." I interrupt, now irritated with the fact that she's bringing up random stuff just to embarrass us- well, <em>me<em>, to be exact, because Len's looking fine with all this. Mum face-palms.  
>"Rin, I'd be worried if you were having sex with the neighbour." Mum sighs. I raise my eyebrows.<br>"Why?" I ask.  
>"Because <em>she's<em> a 65-year-old, Rin."  
>"Oh," I squeak.<p>

* * *

><p><span>Yeah. I haven't updated my other fic in a while. I'm getting to that. To be honest, I re-read over it and was like 'What. Happened.' There are so many... fhfhjdjdjfjfjfjfjdklgdslkfj everything is faill... fmrmrmdmfdffhnj.l;' *eats keyboard*<span>

So. I've rewritten some of the first chapter of Banana Pyjamas, Video Games and Irony, but I might have to say it's probably not as impressive as what the original version is... (my writing skills are lacking something terrible. I need to read more.) Lesighofdepressionandstress.

Sorry, this FF is kind of crude. I know. But it's the humour D: Rin's humour, I mean. YouknowwhatI'msaying.

I'll try to update more, again;I'm sorry for being a slackass... But yeah, it's an 8 week term and all the teachers are cramming assessment into one. I can't wait to get out of school. I'm be free for like, two months 8,D Still not long enough, anyway...


End file.
